Konoha's Internate
by Mitsumoto o.o
Summary: Naruto vive em um internato e qunado pequeno seu primo fez coisas com ele e agora a historia pode se repetir com seus amigos... oque acontecerá? :O Contém Yaoi e Lemon... please Leiam
1. O unico que resta na familia

** Internato Konoha**

**Disclaimer:Naruto não é meu, nem nenhum de seus personagens, pertecem a Masashi Kishimoto**

Capitulo 1: O único que resta

Um pequeno garoto loiro e de olhos azuis com aparencia de 10 anos, estava pensando olhando pela janela,quando logo era abraçado por tras ,um garoto ruivo, uns 15 centimetros mais altos e que estranhamente tinha suas íris verticais, também vermelhas que aparentava estar nos seus 12 anos.

-Naruto-kun, vamos dormir... Já está tarde...

-Kyuubi-chan... Estou sem sono...

-Já está tarde...

O jovem ruivo , levantava o menor, segurando-o daquela forma mesmo, e levava até a cama,e o colocava com cuidado na mesma

-Kyuubi-chan nao quero dormir!

-Mas vai... Amanha tem aula de Educaçao Física bem cedo!

O maior ajeitava o pequeno deitava na cama junto com o menor , e fingia que ia dormir, pois ao contrario, do loirinho o ruivo tinha sua cabeça inundada de pensamentos pervertidos...

-Boa Noite Kyuu-chan...

-Pensei que nao estivesse com sono

O ruivo subia em cima do menor e começava a passar a mao por todo seu corpo,o pequeno inocente nã tinha ideia do que acontecia, e por tudo deixava...  
**Que no fim aquilo terminara de forma dolorosa para o pequeno...**

** XXXXXXXXXXXXXFLASHBACK ENDXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Novamente a cena se repetira... o jovem loiro agora com 12 anos continuava a olhar as estrelas e como vicio o ruivo sempre o abraçara por tras para chama-lo para dormir...

-Kyuubi desencosta...

-Naruto... -O mesmo obedecia mesmo que nao fizesse isso por ninguem...- Ta na hora de dormir...

-Vai para merda não caio nessa denovo...

-Nao acredito que ainda nao esqueceu aquilo!

-É não esqueci e nunca vou equecer..

-Um dia esquece - O ruivo ria e ia para a cama de Naruto-

-HAHAHAHA pode sair dai... - o loiro corria até sua cama e puxava o lençol com força fazendo o maior rodar e cair pra fora da cama-

-Tsc.. Naruto ta na hora de parar com isso posso ser seu primo mas nao sou paciente que nem você...

-Já disse para ir a merda... -o menor se ajeitava na cama e virava para kyuubi com a cara fechada , vendo o mesmo se ajeitando na propria cama-

-Boa noite, Naru-chan -o ruivo sabia que Naruto odiava aquele apelido que ele botara nele durante o acontecimento...-

**-Kyuubi seu idiota pare deme chamar assim se nao lhe mato enquanto dorme... -o loiro praquejava por ser primo daquele odioso ser-**

-Como se fosse capaz mas esquece estou com sono vamos dormir... -o ruivo sorria mostrando seus dentinhos afiados... e logo bocejava e fechava os olhos se ajeitando para dormir-

-É vamos ¬¬ -Naruto fazia o mesmo fechava os olhos e se preparava para dormir-

O dia amanhecia e já estava muito atrasado olhou para a cama do primo, e a viu vazia olhou para o relogio e confirmou que estava 20 minutos atrasado

-A não!

O jovem de madeixas loiras, colocou seu uniforme de educação física e seu tênis e saiu do seu quarto , trancou a porta e saiu correndo entre o labirinto de corredores do internato,chegou ao pátio viu os outros correndo aquela pista de competição que tanto odiava

-Isso denovo não nínguem merece...

Um homem alto de cabelos prateados olhou ferozmente,para o loiro...

-Atrasado denovo Naruto...

-Desculpe Professor Kakashi esqueci de por o despertador para tocar...

-Isso já isto está virando rotina Naruto... Mas vou deixar passar, alongue e vá correr, quando aquela equipe sair -apontou para os melhores amigos de Naruto.-

-Okay!

Naruto foi se alongar e logo depois de ter feito todos os exercicios de alongamento foi falar com seus amigos.

-Kiba-kun! Shino-kun! Neji-kun!

Logo quem respondeu foi Kiba o amigo que mais gostava entre os 3, ela era 2 ou 3 centimetros mais baixo que Kyuubi, tinha seus 13 anos e tinha cabelos longos(sim na minha fic kiba-sama tem cabelos longos então imagine Kiba,com cabelos até um pouco depois dos ombros), e andava com seu cachorro do seu lado o tempo todo mesmo que no momento o cachorro estivesse do lado da pista olhando atentamente para nao atrapalhar a aula

-Naruto,chegou atrasado denovo, voce nao funciona de manha mesmo!

-Pior que é verdade x.x

Logo depois que respondeu foi Neji , tinha cabelos longos ligeiramente maiores que os de Kiba , olhos brancos mesmo que este parecesse cego ele nao era,e uma pele ligeiramente pálida

-Você não liga em passar de ano neah?

-Neji você sempre tenta agir como responsável mais você é o mais vagabundo de nós três

Shino sempre usava seu casaco nunca tirava seus óculos escuros, e tinha seus cabelos curtos, ele não era muito de falar então apenas assentiu com a cabeça e disse um simples

-Bom dia...

-Bom dia Shino-kun!

Interrompendo a conversa dos três,Kakashi deu o sinal para que eles começassem a correr

Go!

Disse os 4 exceto Shino, correram 25 voltas naquela maldita pista e logo que haviam terminado tocara o sinal não dando tempo para eles descansarem, logo se despidiram e foram para salas diferentes pois seus amigos eram 1 ano mais velhos e tinham matérias diferentes, logo após Naruto se distanciar, Kiba comentou

-Naruto... Ainda amarro ele e me divirto

O garoto lambia os lábios e ria  


**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**END**

Poxa Queria fazer um capitulo mais nao deu eu perdi o enorme que havia feito no meu pc mais ele pego vírus e fi pro concerto e qunado volto ç.ç tudo havia sumido ç.ç

Mais espero que tenham gostado...

Review PLX  



	2. Amigos , duas caras e agora, quem confia

**Continuo dizendo... Naruto não é meu! Todos seus personagens pertecem ah Masashi Kishimoto!!! ( a verdade era tava lá no mercado vi os personagens amarrados e a venda peguei eles *-* ai masashi me deu golpe ninja e roubou eles demim ò.ó)** __

_**Internato Konoha**_****

**-Droga essa maldita sala tinha que ser tao longe?**

Naruto praguejava o porque da sala ser tao longe enquanto corria em direção a sala, quando chegava lá tinha a sorte do professor Asuma nao estar lá...

-ufa, sorte que ele nao chegou ainda...

Logo Naruto via o garoto que ele considerava a pior pessoa daquele mundo de tao irritante,metido,esnobe e tudo que podia pensar de ruim...

-Ah Dobe chegou atrasado denovo...  


**O ódio de Naruto aumentava acada letra que saia da boca do moreno, de cabelos espetados e com cara de emo...**

-Cala boca Uchiha Emo

O loiro sentava em sua mesa e ficava esperando o professor Asuma até que veio a gota d'agua...

-Aaah naru-chan está raivosa porque?(alguma pessoas que gravam detalhes devem estar pensando que no capitulo 1 o kyuubi disse que o naruto era paciente... Atenção a raposinha é sarcastica o.O)

**Naruto apenas se levantou de rosto abaixado foi até a frente do Uchiha e largou um soco que quebrou o nariz do Uchiha, que logo botou a mão no nariz mais logo revidou, e os dois começaram a se atracar e os alunos começaram a juntar em volta fazendo a rodinha que gritava freneticamente " Briga! Briga!"**

-Na-naruto-kun...

Uma jovem parente de Neji grande amigo de Naruto, chamada Hinata,tinha cabelos longos e pretos , seios acentuados, e bunda bem empinada era realmente desejada pelos garotos da sala mais ela só tinha olhos para o loirinho o único que nao sacava tal... (obvio naru-chan joga em outro time... -toma um rasengan e sai voando- Naruto: Hahaha muito engraçadinho ¬¬ Espera se nao eu conto dos seus sonhos ¬¬ Vou contar para todos que vc sonha que é cafetão de ukes lá de copacabana 8D...)

-Hey Hey Parem com essa viadagem! ò.ó

Chegava Asuma fazendo todos pararem menos os 2 que faziam questão de bater mais e mais no outro, Asuma era um professor perfeito, para a situaçao ele tinha mais musculos em um braço que naruto e sasuke tinham nos seus juntos, então os separou e os mandou para a enfermaria estavam , com ematomas e com alguns machucados que saiam filetes de sangue...

-Vai imbecil pode ir primeiro emo! Aproveita e vai chorando!

Naruto gritava da porta da sala quando foi calado por Asuma, que havia mandado um de cada vez se nao continuariam a briga no corredor...

xxXXxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Na enfermaria, Naruto sentado numa maca aguardava Kiba já que ele era o unico substituto da equipe de enfermagem, e logo quando Kiba chegou...

-Ai ai Naruto seu negocio é arranjar confusão... é mais nao tem problema , vamos cuidar desses seus machucados...

Naruto apenas assentia , e dava leves gemidinhos de dor quando Kiba cuidava de seus machucados abertos, em seu rosto e pescoço...

-Vamos tire a camisa, para eu ver oque ele fez no seu peito e na barriga...

Naruto tirou a camisa e deixou a vista varios ematomas,Kiba olhou com um pouco de pena...

-Poxa voce e o emo tiveram uma briga feia...

**-Aham... Aquele emo é muito irritante... se deixassem eu batia nele até a morte...  
**

**Kiba ria e se aproximava um pouco masi doque o necessario para cuidar dos machucados , e logo kiba se encaixava entre as pernas do menor...**

-Naruto , Vou fazer uma inspeção ao meu jeito... Vou ver se essa briga lhe deixou mais kawaii e me deu mais vontade de te tomar para mim...

Naruto olhava com olhos arregalados para o maior que segurava as maos dele e começava a amarralas com o cabo do aparelho de pressão (quem diria que um aparelhoq ue salva vidas seria aprelho para seguram um uke '-')

-Socorrooo!

Naruto gritava em socorro mais era hora do intervalo ninguem estava por perto ninguem iria ouvir Naruto e Kiba sabia disso...

-Shiiii Naruto-kun nao vai doer nada...

Kiba dizia isso tirando a calça de Naruto que tentava se soltar, mais com as maos amarradas nas costas e só as pernas nao tinha como revidar e Kiba logo terminou de tirar a calça do pequeno e a jogou num canto e logo começou a aproveitar de pouco em pouco aquel corpinho mesmo machucado ainda perfeito, começava dar leves mordidas no pescoço do loirinho,e apertodoes nas coxas do mesmo, e pequenos arranhoes ali tbm...

-Ki-Kiba-kun para com isso...

Dizia Naruto com os olhos fechados e com o rosto totalmente corado, já que nao tinha como revidar nem se soltar Naruto estava parado deixando aquilo acontecer na esperança que Kiba deixasse daquilo...

-Não Naruto... Nao vou parar... Porque tenho esperado isso muito tempo...

Kiba logo abaixara a cueca de Naruto o deixando nu e mais corado , ainda só que agora este abria os olhos e ficava olhando para o maior com um mesclado de medo e raiva... Kiba logo começara a despir-se e logo quando esta nu apenas dizia uma coisa para consolar o menor, pois nao era tao mal assim...  


**-Nao se preocupe se vc nao revidar, e relaxar nao vai doer tanto...(grande consolo '-')**

-Não Kiba-kun por favor...

Kiba nem esperou o menor terminar de falar se posicionou e penetrou a entradinha do menor com seu membro rijo, no seco mesmo e sem nem uma pequena preparaçao de um dedo ou dois nadinha... Naruto berrou de dor e lágrimas se formavam em seu rosto...

-Ki-hun-kiba-sama... Pare... Isso-hun-dói muito...

Kiba estava nostalsiado de prazer e nem ligava para as súplicas do menor,e logo começava a aumentar a velocidade dos movimentos dentro do menor, e um tempinho depois de continuar penetrante ser dó nem pena , o maior despejava seu sêmen dentro de Naruto...

-Huumm Naruto... Voce é muito gostoso...

Naruto ficava mais vermelho que um tomate e ficava olhando para o maior com aquela carinha de dor e prazer, e falava baixinho...

-Kiba-sama porque fez isso?

Kiba respondia com um pingo de pena na palavra, quando olhavaas lagrimas escorrendo pelo rosto do menor

-Nao resisti, você é perfeito...

Kiba se retirou de Naruto e começava a beijar o pescoço dele...

-Nhaaiii para....

-Bem , dessa vez vou realizar seu desejo...

**Kiba pegou Naruto no colo e as roupas dos 2 e foi até a porta da enfermaria , mesmo nu conferiu que nao tinha ninguem no corredor e entrou na porta ao lado com Naruto...**

-Que sorte do Banheiro ser aqui do lado ^-^

-Porque? Oque vai fazer comigo, já nao abusou de mim o suficiente?

Naruto dizia aquilo nos braços de Kiba com os braços amarrados e com um ar de choro...

-Aahhh naru-chan... Vou apenas dar-lhe um banho... Se não percebeu ta meio sujinho ai atras ^-^

Naruto arregalou os olhos e ficou mais corado ainda se aquilo era possivel...

Chegando na cabine de chuveiro Kiba pegava uma daquelas cadeiras pro povo que coitas de tomar banho sentado e botava Naruto ali e começava dar banho nele esfregando todos os cantos de Naruto...

-Nhai Kiba-kun isso nao é necessario eu sei tomar banho sozinho x.x

-Ah Naruto-kun é melhor para mim lhe dar banho sua pele é tão macia...

Depois de terminar a dar banho em Naruto, o desamarrou e logo depois deu uma ordem simples a Naruto...

-Se vista e vá para seu quarto, que eu resolvo com seus professores...  


**-Tá bom Kiba-kun... Mas saiba que na vou lhe perdoar nunca neah...  
**

**-Não preciso de perdão, voce está ao meu alcance e posso pegar você quando eu bem quiser...**

Naruto se calou e olhou com a cara fechada para Kiba...

-Vou para meu quarto...

Naruto dizia aquilo se vestindo , molhado mesmo e foi para seu quarto e Kiba ficava tomando seu proprio banho, logo depois teria que esclarecer que Naruto nao poderia ir para a aula hoje por certos remédio que o fariam dormir...

-Bem essa é uma boa desculpa...

Kiba ia para a sala inventar uma desculpa para os professores de Naruto e depois ia visitar Naruto no quarto pedir desculpa por ter feito aquilo sem que Naruto quizesse...

-Hey Naruto-kun...

Kiba arregalava os olhos, e via a cena

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	3. Uma clausula da desculpa

_**Disclaimer: Naruto não é meol que pena pq se fosse seria um baita anime Yaoi...**_

_**Capitulo 3: O ódio entre primos, uma clausula da desculpa...**_

_**Naruto segurava uma faca na frente do próprio rosto, estava desligado do mundo entom a voz de Kiba chamara sua atenção e ele vltara a si apertando com força o cabo da faca, sentindo o resto do seu corpo reclamar com uma leve dor que tinha em sua entradinha que ainda lhe incomodava...**_

_**-Naruto, responda!**_

_**-Kiba vai a merda seu idiota e deixa eu me matar em paz...**_

_**-Oque se matar? Não vou deixar... sei que oque fiz foi meio que errado . Não me arrependo nem um pouco , mais sei que voce nao queria ...**_

_**-Se sabia... porque fez seu infeliz , agora a pessoa que mais odeio no mundo é voce... Na verdade voce ta impatado com aquela coisa de cabelo vermelho..**_

_**-Ta falando do Kyuubi?**_

_**Kiba falava isso enquanto ia se aproximando temeroso, até que chegava do lado de Naruto e ficava olhando para ele...**_

_**-Kiba, voce era meu melhor amigo como pode ter me traído como ele fez?**_

_**-Na-naruto...**_

_**-Kyuubi, ele se aproveitou de mim quando eu nem sabia exatamente as malicias desse mundo...**_

_**-...**_

_**-Naruto, me perdoe...**_

_**-Se for pelo que fez na enfermaria... Pode esquecer...**_

_**-Não nao é por aquilo...**_

_**Kiba agradeceu a deus por fazer parte do clube da maioria das artes marciais do internato, e num rapido movimento , tirou a faca da mao de Naruto e a tacu na parede a fazendo fincar pela ponta , estremecer fazer um longo barulho seco de metal tremendo e logo depois parar..., Kiba sem esperar reação do menor , o segurava pelos pulso e o deitava na cama logo indo por cima dele...**_

_**-Are... Ki-... Oque esta fazendo?**_

_**-Vou lhe ensinar uma lição ...**_

_**-Ninguém merece neah idiota voce ja não fez o bastante?**_

_**Naruto nao ia se dar por vencido dessa fez ia tentar se sltar até o ultimo instante mesmo que suas tentativas fossem totalmente inuteis '-'**_

_**-Que quando alguem me pertence... Se ela tentar se matar vai ser humilhada...**_

_**-Tatsu Maki Sen Puu Kyaku!**_

_**Nesse momento uma voz de tom maligno e feroz era ouvida no quarto e pela primeira vez na vida Naruto estava agradecido a ver...**_

_**-Kyuubi, pela primeira ver agradeço em te ver...**_

_**Naruto dizia aquilo vendo apenas Kiba sendo lançado para o lado após levar um baita chute do odiavel (N/A:amado nesse singelo momento *-*) primo que fazia aquilo com um sorriso sádico no rosto, logo depois ficava olhando oque o atingido faria...**_

_**-Ah... A odiavel proteção de Naruto... -Kiba limpava o rosto que havia batido na parede e soltado um pequeno filete de sangue do nariz- Tsc... Droga..**_

_**-Ah... O odiavo estuprador do meu priminho... - Kyuubi falava aquilo com uma calma que assustava algumas pessoas... Chegava a ser medonho como o ruivo agia em tais horas, era como se aquilo fosse divertido para ele as vezes...- Vai querer brigar comigo sabe que vai perder...**_

_**-Para com isso Kyuubi quebre a cara dele! ANDA! - Naruto torcia da cama para que o primo espancasse o outro com todas as forças contidas em seus braços e pernas...-Oque esta esperando!**_

_**- Não, Não vou brigar com voce Kyuubi, Nao vou desistir do meu pequeno brinquedinho... Mas não sou besta de brigar com voce...**_

_**Kiba ia se retirando do local a passos rapidos , com ódio nos olhos e com uma cara de raiva estampada enquanto olhava para os dois que deixava no quarto.**_

_**-Obrigado , finalmente me foi útil...**_

_**-Deveria ser mais agradecido anão...**_

_**-Anão é seu rabo...**_

_**- O meu nao sei mais o seu é bem apertadinho doque me lembro... -Kyuubi falava aquilo pois sabia que aquilo era a a maior fraqueza do loiro, O maior era um tremendo sádico, que estuprava quase todas as crianças do internato e saia ileso pois nunca tinham exatamente provas que eram ele ele ja tinha se especializado em nao deixar rastros...- Continua assim depois de ter sido comido pelo Kiba?**_

_**-...**_

_**-Deve ter continuado... Porque quem cala concente...**_

_**- Kyuubi, sai daqui...**_

_**- Eeeerrr NÃO... Agora que estou aqui quero meu pagamento por ter te ajudado...**_

_**- Nem pense... Nunca te perdoei por aquela noite e não vou perdoar, pelo resto da vida o fato da sua existencia se por acaso se atraver a tentar fazer aquilo denovo sem meu consentimento...**_

_**- Hunpf voce é muito fresco... Bem que voce ta mas gostosinho que antes...**_

_**-Nao acredito que voce é meu primo seu protótipo de estuprador!**_

_**-Hahaha só voce para me fazer rir, querida presa...**_

_**Kyuubi ia se aproximando de Naruto que nao se movia mesmo percebendo a aproximação do outro, pois Naruto era daquelas pessoas que aprende desde a primeira vez, que se ferra, entom logo que seu primo, subia na cama e fazia Naruto se deitar de bruçus e deitar por cima dele segurando suas mãos... ruins lembranças voltavam aos vislumbres de Naruto...**_

_**-XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX-Naruto's POV -XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX-FlashBack-XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

_**Nande... oque é isso que estou sentindo? que sensação estranha...A mão de Kyuu-chan sempre me agradaram tanto?**_

_**-Kyuu-chan... Porque está fazendo isso... - Dizia isso com uma voz baixinha , porém o suficiente para ele escutar...- Hein...**_

_**Nada dele me responder... apenas continuava fazer aquelas coisas estranhas com as maos dele em mim apenas sentia ele passar a mao pelo meu pipi..( aiin gente nao imagino como uma criancinha vai nomear o seu proprio pênis x.X entom me perdoem vai ser pipi mesmo U.Ú)e logo depois pelas minhas pernas, e agora pelo meu bumbum e aiinn prque ele colocou o dedo em mim? está doendo! tenho que pedir para ele aprar porque kyuu-chan se voce nao pedir ele nao faz oque esta obvio...**_

_**-Kyuu-chan está doendo pala! Plor Favor!**_

_**E nada dele me responder apenas continuou,com aquelas coisas estranhas... mais nossa como isso incomoda! ai nossa porque ele está me mordendo! Ainda mais no meu pescoço!**_

_**Kyuu-chan pusque está me moldendo? Nhaaiii, isso me da uns arrepios...**_

_**Meus olhos ja estão ardendo com as lágrimas...ele tem que parar com isso,AAAIIINNN oque foi isso agora acho que vou rachar ao meiooo...**_

_**Kyuu-nhaaaa-chaaaann paleeee plor favor!**_

_**Porque ele nom me responde!?Kyuuuu-chan por favor pare com isso, minha voz nao saiiii, eu apenas abro a boca mais ela nom saaaaai!  
Ah eu nao aguento , ele nao sente pena de mim? eu estou chorando e ele continua a colocar o pipi dele em mim com força e tirando e botando com uma velocidade bem alta nao tendo pena nem um pouquinho de mim... ele nao sabe que está doendo em mim? Impossivel eu ja disse pra ele... Kyuuuu-chaann por que?**_

_**-Kyuu-chaaan! Por favor PALA!**_

_**Minha lágrimas nao importam, para ele minha dor nao importa para ele mais ele parece estar gostando, nhai oque foi isso, ele colou os labios deles nos meus, nhai que ele está fazendo com a lingua, nhaaa, oque é isso quentinho dentro de mim? Ah finalmente parou? Finalmente ele tirou o pipizão dele de mim ( N/A: eu ri? ), isso ja estava se tornando insupr-, oque ele está fazendo vai dormir em cima de mim?**_

_**-Kyuu-chan estou com raiva de voce... Voce não liga para oque eu digo...**_

_**-Não me importa Naruto, Ja tive oque queria... então vá logo dormir**_

_**Dloga Kyuu-chan é semple grosso , ele é mal eu odeio ele, ele me machucou, e ainda está doendo, eu quero bater nele amis eu nao consigo ele é maior que eu e mais forte... eu odeio minha vida...**_

_**-XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX-End-FlasBack-Naruto's POV-XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

_**-Não!**_

_**Naruto chorava, enquanto se rebatia, que nem um doido (n/a: e bate o espirito de Tarso), batia as pernas na cama e em kyuubi**_

_**- Não! , Nããããããããããããããããoooo! Eu odeio Voce ! Voce é a culpa de tudo isso ter acontecido comigo voce é a culpa da minha vida ter sido um inferno!**_

_**Kyuubi tapa a boca de Naruto com a mão, e fica olhando para ele com uma cara de desapontamento e uma mera irritabildiade facil de kyuubi começava a se aflorar, mas logo explodia quando, Naruto mordia sua mao, nao agia mais por si e largava um soco com toda força na barriga de Naruto fazendo desmaiar instantaneamente**_

_**-Merda fiz ele desmaiar denovo antes de fazer qualquer coisa! Ah dessa vez vai ser diferente...**_

_**Kyuubi tinha um plano maligno dessa vez, ele preparava 2 comprimidos 1 de drogas alucinóticas e o outro de inibição dos sentidos , que iria deixar naruto , apenas com visão meio turva e com os sentidos mais fraquinhos, e deixava em cima da mesinha de cabeceira, com um copo d'agua e um bilhete, nele escrito...**_

_**"Sinto muito por tudo que lhe fiz, Naru-chan... Me perdoe vce é meu primo neah... nao devia lhe ameaçar e fazer essas coisas...  
ASS: KYUUBI"**_

_**Kyuubi , deitara na sua propria cama e ficava virado de costas para Naruto... pensando, nas tramas maquivélicas e malignas para fazer com o pequeno...**_

_**FIM DO CAP 3 XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

_**Notas do Autor: O capitulo foi um cuzinho de ruim! eu sei ,eu sei quem leu os outrs 2 , os poucos que leram... sabem doque estou falando minha escrita ficou horrivel nesse cap...**_

_**Escrevi esse cap com nenhum pingo de paciencia... , tava quase cuspindo fogo qunado escrevi isso... Isso é falta de reviews , ninguem manda reviews... ai como que eu fico... Abalado emocionalmente....**_

_**Se kiserem ver seus nome aqui no proximo cap e situaçoes que voces gostem na fic , me mandem reviews e digam... pois vcs nao sabem como que eu fico feliz quando recebo uma review! *-***_

_**Bye bye!**_


	4. Pelo Olhar Da Tentação

**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence... ( por enquanrto ò.ó um dia ganho na mega sena e compro todos os direitos autorais hohohoho e.e)**

**Konoha's Internate  
Capítulo 4**

PELO OLHAR DA TENTAÇÃO

Naruto ia acordando lentamente , enquanto abria seus olhos , nao via nada apenas turvo,assim sua visao foi clareando até ter uma visão clara do teto... levantara e sentava na beira da coma como sempre fazia, coçava os olhos,vendo o odiável primo,queria mata-lo porém nao tinha sangue frio para faze-lo , lhava agora em volta para se "atualizar" das condições de seu quarto, bateu seu olhar bem em cima do bilhete que Kyuubi havia deixado, o pegou logo começou a ler

-_**"Sinto muito por tudo que lhe fiz, Naru-chan... Me perdoe vce é meu primo neah... nao devia lhe ameaçar e fazer essas coisas...  
ASS: KYUUBI"**_

_**Naruto era estupidamente inocente ou era simplesmente estupidamente estúpido mesmo e_e , ele acreditara de coração que as palavras descritas na carta eram verdadeiras e seu primo jurava a verdade e que ele realmente se arrependera de seus atos pervertidos...**_

-Kyuu-chan...

Naruto dizia com uma voz de choro porém sem resposta falava mais alto no mesmo tom de choro e de um dó terrivel...

-Kyuu-chan porque nao me responde?

Kyuubi já acordado desde o primeiro chamado porém apenas desnorteado por causa do sono, por isso nao deu a resposta do outro, mas no segundo chamado, aquilo era muito parecdo a uma coisa escutada a 2 anos atrás , aquele "Kyuu-chan" era como uma gota d'agua que caia sobre um mar calmo sem nenhuma onde, pelo qual fazia um efeito de onda sísmica no senso de Kyuubi e a voz de naruto foi se repetindo varias vezes "Kyuu-chan" "Kyuu-chan" cada vez mais fina até ficar identica a de Naruto quando tinha seus 8 anos, logo Kyuubi se encontrava na mais longa de suas lembraças...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Kyuubi POV's xXxXxXxX FLASHBACK xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx  


_**Como a pele de Naruto é macia meu deus isso é inrresistivel... Isso eu tenho que continuar a explorar esse corpo , nao importa e que ele continue me chamando dessa forma... Essa vóz lamguida e tremula , enquanto descobre as melhores sensaçoes... Naruto cale a boca e aproveite...**_

Sim...Essa voz me chamando, pedindo respostas já está me irritando... Vou logo com isso, como é tão apertado apenas para um dedo... Argghh que gritinho mais histérico até para você Naruto... E um dedo nao machuca nínguem nem mesmo um garotinho de 10 anos... Não comece...

Não aguento mais... Vou por logo o terceiro dedo... Ah ele não vai morrer se comer ele logo Naruto só é meio escandaloso não está a doer tanto eu tenho certeza! S-sim... Como é estreito, como é apertado... Sinto meu pênis pulsando dentro dele, vou começar logo a ter prazer , já agradei ele demais fazendo aqueles carinhos todos...

Sim, Isso é maravilhoso, não tem como descrever Naruto voce tem que dar para mim mais vezes eu vou arrancar isso de voce mais vezes na sua vida pode ter certeza pequenino...  
Pode falar avontade que está doendo pode chorar nao ligo para suas lágrimas em minha posição atual... só quero meu prazer, isso perturba , sim vou fazer isso tampar a boca dele...

Querido silencio... Ah que maravilha esse amado caminho apertado , minha mao sendo molhada pelas lágrimas desse inutilzinho que só sabe gritar... que ódio que sinto de voce Naruto esse é o castigo , por eu ter sido expulso do clube de Atletismo por voce ter falado para a diretora que eu trapasseava por ficar com a professora... Aguente o castigo de trair seus familiares!

Sim agora voce nem está tao apertado assim, e até posso sentir o cheiro de acre , saindo das suas pernas e ver as listras escarlates descendo por suas nádegas... Sim estou proximo ao meu ápice... Sinta Naruto... O extrato de minha alma , a produto de meu prazer, o líquido da minha existencia, e a marcação do fim de seu sofrimento...

Arrf arrff , arfar por causa dessa coisinha como pude... estou fraco... No fim isso foi perfeito... Nunca transei com ninguém melhor, Naruto você vou estuprar voce , quando voce voltar acreditar em mim como antes, nao vou voltar com minhas palavras pois transar com você , quando voce também queira ou acredite que isso é normal para um traidor, vai ser transar com qualquer um... e vou pois quero aproveitar o seu máximo... por enquanto desncanse e aproveite seu tempo de misericórdia...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx Kyuubi POV's XxXxXxXxXxXx FlashBack END XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Aquele efeito sísmico novamente voltara agora se dissipando cada vez mais e a voz de Naruto voltando a ficar mais grossa até seus 12 anos... Agora a coisinha irritante estava em cima de Kyuubi, o balançando meio que desesperado...

-Kyuubi-chan responda! Está me assustando!

-Naruto porra calma!

Kyuubi num solavanco segurava forte os braços de Naruto e o parava de balança-lo

-Nhaaa voltou a vida! Kyuu-chan nao acredito que está mesmo arrependido de tudo que me fez!

Naruto agarrava Kyuubi apertando ele num abraço sufocante, Kyuubi estava sorrindo como se tivesse feliz por Naruto ter aceitado, mais ele só pensava em 2 coisas...

"hohohoho Meu plano está em ação , Pena que minha vontade de te comer agora é zero"

-Ta tah Naruto voce está atrasado para sua aula de Matemático...

-Verdade já são 14:00 horas!

Naruto Pulava de Kyuubi , pegava seu material ,e descia correndo do quarto para sua aula de matemática, o deixando lá lamentando por ter um primo que tinha um fogo no rabo que nao se apagava nem se infiasse um extintor ali e descarregasse ele inteiro bem ali...

-Alguma coisa boa! O professor Hidan é super legal aulas de matemática são show!

_______________________________________________________________________

Capitulo 4 - The End

Notas do Autor: Sim Sim o Cap ficou um grão de arroz...

Hidan: AHAHAHA eol vou aparecer na fic P No proximo cap!

Mitsu: Nom nom vai D

Hidan: Mais o Naruto diz que vou D

Mitsu: Na verdade o nome do proximo cap "Hidan Substituído? O novo professor de sexo indefinido"

_**Hidan: Uuurrghh O.o Quem é?**_

Mitsu: Aaahhhh isso só no cap ses vao saber P

_______________________________________________________________________


End file.
